Imperial history timeline
Incomplete and not entirely correct timeline of imperial history but the most recent one I am working from: Imperial History 1151 AI: Beginning of campaign 1150 AI: Death of Istvan XI and begging of the third “Succession Crisis” 1120 AI: Esthawan Rebelion 1119 AI: Death of Istvan X 1092 AI: Death of Istvan IX 1084 AI: Death of Istvan VIII 1036 AI: Death of Istvan VII 1022 AI: Death of Istvan VI 1010 AI: Gergely become Dukes of Neu Ungren, Beginning of the decline of Donetz nobility. 961 AI: Murder of Istvan V 945 AI: Death of Istvan IV 916 AI: Death of Istvan III 911 AI: Neu Ungren Declared a Duchy in its own right, Guild Begins building Istvan Bridge, most of the Nob Hil dates to this period. 902 AI: Death of Istvan II 880 AI: Dissapearance of Istvan I, crowning of Istvan I, beginning of Koroly dynasty. 878 AI: Peace of Trant, crowning of Istvan I. 830 AI: Death of Malamun the Cripple, beginning of a second civil war 821 AI: Murder of regent Ade, Malamun rules alone, end of third restoration 813 AI: Murder of Altanon III, Princes Ade takes regency. She starts the third restoration. 807 AI: Nobles crown Altanon III 785 AI: Death of Gallen II (the Great), beginning of the Interregnum. 722 AI: Death of Altanon II, last of the “Twelve Emperors” ascension of young Gallen II, beginning of second restoration. 680 AI: Sack of Weiburg 679 AI: Destruction of the Army of the North 668 AI: Murder of of Arhos II, beginning of the first Succession Crisis, Divine Theodosius known as Mad Eunuch begins his Reign of Terror as the Regent of young (and sick) Arhos III – first of “Twelve Emperors” 642 AI: Death of Arhos I, reestablishment of the Senate of Miskoltz, end of the first restoration 624 AI: Founding of Neu Ungren by Joackim Fez as “Fez upon Tierz” 611 AI: End of the Civil war, crowing of Arhos I, beginning of the first restoration. 542 AI: Death of Heliokratos Theogenes, last of the linear (Dorian) line coming down from St. Allen, beginning of a long war known as “Struggle between Crowns”, “70 year war” or “Civil War” 531 Death of Ariastos II 518 Death of Ariastos I 482 Crowning of Ariastos I “Bastard” 481 AI: Murder of Seraphios II by the slave girl, constitutional crisis as his firstborn is a bastard 469 AI: Death of Vasilios IV 453 AI: Death of Vasilios II, Vasilios III “The Slow” reigns 447 AI: Murder of Seraphios the Mad, Vasilios II becomes the Emperor attempts to mend the wounds of his father’s reign. 437 AI: Death of Garillian, founding of the Guild 407 AI: Teenage Seraphios I claims sole rulership. He will become known as Mad Emperor 405 AI Death of Emperor Vasilios I and his young wife, beginning of regency for Seraphios I 399 AI: Death of Emperor Theris 366 AI: Death of Emperor Stefan, repudiation of Addenda (now known as Apocrypha) Establishment of Doubters in Orange 363 AI: Council of Triton, adoption of Stephanian Addenda, great outcry in Miskoltz 359 AI: Death of Emperor Timon, accession of Stefanos “the Pious” 348 AI: Founding of Weiburg of the Towers 340 AI: Deposition of Panathos by Timon the first born with the help of many nobles. Relative restoration of the golden age. 337 AI: Death of Emperor Zosimos, beginning of the brief rule of Panathos the second-born 312 AI: Day of Infamy as many nobles are murdered by Zosimos 300 AI: End of Regency, Zosimos reigns alone, his ways with women anger many in the empire, lots of rebellions. 290 AI: Death of Kyrios IV Neolaios, end of the Golden Age, nobles take over regency of young emperor Zosimos, great grandson of Great Kyrios 217 AI: Murder of Kyrios III, beginning of the “Long Reign” of Kyrios IV “Neolaios” 272 AI: Disssapearance (and apotheosis ?) of emperor Kyrios II 250 AI: Council of Khoros, apotheosis of Yrzabel, Emperor replaces his second name Panagiotis with a surname “Theogenes”, Formal adoption of Kyrian Verse as the holy writ of the Church 222 AI: Death of Emperor Kyrios I, ascension of Kyrios II Panagiotis, often considered the beginning of the Golden Age 200 AI: Death of Emperor Dorius 188 AI: Astartatos, younger twin is murdered, Elder twin, Dorius, Rules alone. Astarian branch of the family retreats to the north of the Empire. 169 AI: Death of Emperor Polikratos, beginning of the rule of “Twin Emperors” 157 AI: Death of Emperor Mikhail 149 AI: Emperor Ana abdicates in favor of her son, Mikhail 111 AI: Death of Alexios the Cruel without sons, princess Ana crowned “Emperor” cca75 AI: Death of St. Bello last emperor to have remembered Yrzabel personally cca50 AI: Death of St. Allen ? cca1 AI: Crowning of St. Allen as a first Divine Emperor